Before Our Time
by NovaIce
Summary: Side Story to Shadowed Omen (Not knowing if this will work) One shot. If I get no feedback, I will just scrap the concept. Alyssa has always grown up with Solid Snake, but through this final task. A life changing decision must be final. This includes Snake facing the inner demons of his past... X-OOC X-MetalGearSolidxAssassin'sCreed


**Related to my "Shadowed Omen Trilogy". I was going to put it in the story, but I figured it would be better as it's own stand alone story. Let me know if I should continue this or not. ~All the best~**

**~NovaIce**

_I love you. I'm not denying it anymore._ Snake was thinking to himself.

I was, by the book. DEAD. D-E-A-D. Templars got me, tortured me to get a Piece of Eden. When I refused to talk; they forced me into an Animus. Where I gave every once of strength to fight against them.

"We have no use of her. Throw her through the gate."

I was in the Underworld. Where Hades dwelled. Yet. I didn't know. All I knew was that I was done. Hades found me, asking if I should join him at the throne. So I did. Not saying a word. Even if I did have questions.

"He will arrive soon," Hades spoke. "This isn't the first time."

"First time"? What was he talking about?

Snake... I saw him. Holding a Piece of Eden and beaten all to hell. "You're not taking her!"

"We had a deal." Hades assured.

Soon, a few friends; even Big Boss appeared. A conversation took place. Boss found out the truth. He spoke calmly to me as he wanted to assure I was all right. I gave a nod. He began crying. What happened?

"When you were eight years old. When Snake and you were stuck out in the snow. After the Shadow Moses Incident... you died. You always wondered how you survived? ... Snake made a deal."

This was of no surprise to me. My silence continued as Snake made an agreement that he would fight for my life. So that I wouldn't die. If he were to fail. Hades would keep the both of us.

Boss kissed my forehead as he left with my close friends.

Snake was sent off. I pondered. I worried, I panicked. A while must have passed by, but Snake came back. There was a look on his face. What task did he do to get me back? What test did he pass to see us live once more? There was no response from him.

Carrying me in his arms with little eye contact, I couldn't help but to sense confidence. There was something different about Snake. Snake himself carried me out of the Underworld without mentioning another word about Hades. Not tonight. Yet...

"While I was in there.." Snake started. Searching for his words. "I faced my greatest fear." He locked eyes on me as I continued to listen. "Some of my greatest fears were of the past. Yet, there was only one that I needed to complete to tell you." His face got closer to mine. "My fear that I couldn't love you enough."

How much I wanted to kiss him. To assure him. Anything. Snake closed his eyes. "I should have realized how much I loved you." His voice keeping to a low whisper. "My fear of losing you. Not telling you how much you changed my life twenty years ago... My biggest regret... would not being able to see your face, your smile." His eyes opened, focusing on me.

Who could blame you Snake? You just got out of the Underworld. It's the Afterlife; Hell. Whatever you call it. You just got me back from there. Your greatest fear of losing me was there. You just experienced it. For a Clone of Big Boss; you did everything and all you could to fight for me. To bring me back. I don't think I know ANYONE who would go above and beyond like you have.

Knowing well you could have died again to see me live is not only resulting in my future, but your reassurance. Let me hear what we both want. Not just me. Not just you. The BOTH of us... I started crying; knowing it could have well been the end of my existence. I finally understood what Big Boss was explaining.

_I love you. I'm not denying it anymore._ Snake was thinking to himself. "I L-O-V-E you." Snake spelled it out allowed, letting me hear. "Marry me... please." He was begging. Breaking down his barriers.

I nodded, "But you don't have a last name. You may take Fisher or-"

"I don't CARE about last names, your family or whatever the fuck friends don't approve of us! I LOVE YOU! With all the damn events that we have been through, all the times I saved you; you saved me. It's pretty GOD DAMN CLEAR what the Universe wants from us! If the GODS deny us, then so be it. Want to know why? Because I LOVE YOU!"

This must have been the first time he was really yelling at me. "Do I need to explain myself? Do I need to cry into the Heavens? I will not be judged. I will not be pushed away. I will fight all those who oppose us."

We had kissed. I felt the energy. Confidence. Emotion. Courage. Snake didn't hold back. "... I love you... I vow to you and only you that I shall spend the rest of my life with you."

"Snake! Alyssa!" It was Big Boss ruined the moment. Yet, it didn't bother us. Snake and I now had a different outlook on life.

"What did you face while you were in there?" Boss asks.

"Some Inner Demons..." Snake explains. "I really don't want to talk about it."

There was a sigh of reassurance from me. I closed my eyes, feeling tired. There wasn't much more I could take. I was tired. Yet two things were on my agenda. Shadow Moses and New York...

Snake continued to carry me as we boarded the helicopter. He must have fallen asleep too... It would be the only hours we would get before joining our comrades on the Battlefield to free Shadow Moses from the Templars.


End file.
